


Long Distance Call

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_kinkmeme, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact that Fraser has to climb a fifty-foot telephone pole has no bearing on whether or not <em>Ray</em> can jerk off while they're talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Call

**Author's Note:**

> For a ds_kinkmeme "phone sex" prompt.

"You--what? Really? I--you want me to--" Ray shakes his head hard, real hard, because he cannot _believe_ what he just heard. "Fraser, not to look a gift Mountie in the mouth, but, uh--where _are_ you?"

"I'm at the top of a telephone pole, well over fifty feet away from the nearest soul who can hear me," Fraser says calmly. "And I won't be back for two weeks, and I have no intention of going that long without making you come for me at least once."

Ray shivers all over, because oh, shit, Fraser could do that, yeah. Fraser has this great low, deep voice, and when he's trying--when he's _really_ trying--he can growl and he can sound all threatening and dominant and he can probably, if he wants, make Ray come in his pants.

But this--this is dedication, here. This is Fraser away from home, on what Fraser thinks is a vacation but is really just a Mountie's version of a business trip, in a place where he doesn't get a room to himself, where he can't whack off unless he wants his come to fly fifty feet and maybe hit some poor innocent park ranger in the head, just to hear what it sounds like when Ray completely fucking loses it for him.

"You are so fucking hot, you know that?" Ray says, but he's already got the phone smashed between ear and shoulder, and he's pushing his pants down to his knees.

"I believe I was about to tell _you_ that," Fraser says. The line's got some static, there's some crinkle and some crackle, but he's clear enough for Ray to know that Fraser's starting to use the sexy voice, the _really really sexy_ voice, and oh man, Ray's cock is right there, totally in favor of that idea. "I was also about to tell you to get your pants down. Are they down, Ray?"

"Yeah, Fraser, they're down," Ray says. He glances down at his dick and wonders if he'd get in trouble for giving it a squeeze--just a little one, just to take the edge off--_ahhh_, that's the stuff.

"Did I tell you you could touch yourself?"

"Huh? Shit." _Busted!_ "You don't want me to do that yet?"

"I want you to lick your palm. Like I'd do, if I were there."

"Fuck," Ray groans. He puts his palm to his mouth and thinks: _like Fraser would do_. Well, that's a totally different thing from how Ray would do it, because if it's just Ray, he's just gonna get his palm slick and get down to business.

But with Fraser it's a whole _thing_. Fraser likes to sniff. Fraser likes to inhale nice and deep, get a whiff of Ray's sweat, or if Ray's been touching himself, Ray's _man_-sweat, the deep musky scent of his cock and balls after they've been cooped up in his boxer-briefs all day.

He takes a deep breath, and it just makes him miss Fraser, because Fraser's man-sweat is a totally different bundle of wax. (_Whacks, get it? Whacks? As in off? You coulda been a comedian, Kowalski._) But he knows what Fraser would do next if he were here: he'd lick, big and broad and flat with his tongue all over Ray's palm, and he'd lick into the spaces between Ray's fingers, too, driving Ray crazy with the tip of his tongue.

This isn't as good as it would be with Fraser, but it ain't half bad. He moans a little as the tip of his tongue works into the webs between his fingers. That's kinda good--kinda... hot, kinda--why doesn't he do this part when he beats off by himself? He should think about it, he really really should.

"Oh, _good_," Fraser says, and he's almost purring, like some big, tough cat with three-inch claws and bright yellow eyes. "You really are getting into the spirit of this, aren't you?"

"How about getting me into the flesh?" Ray shoots back. Fraser laughs, and Ray grins; best sound he's heard all day, including the growl. He _loves_ the way Fraser laughs.

"All right, Ray, go ahead. Slowly. And I want to hear you."

This is the part that always feels fake, over the phone: Ray doesn't make a lot of sound that he knows of when he's jerking off. There's the _fapfapfap_ of his hand on his dick, yeah, but--but--_nn_, this is actually kind of--and Fraser's out there, up a fucking telephone pole, hard in his jeans and getting harder every minute. Mmm--yeah, okay, fuck, that could be--that'd be--that'd be hot, yeah, it'd be something. Really something.

"Nice," Fraser murmurs. So, okay, maybe Ray's making more noise than he thought. Maybe he always does. Or maybe Fraser's hearing is just so damn acute that he can hear Ray moaning even through this crappy connection; maybe he doesn't even really need the phone, maybe he could zero in on Ray all the way from Inuvik.

"Nice, yeah," Ray agrees, and yeah, he's panting now, he's panting because it's _Fraser_ and Fraser _wants_ him doing this. "You wanna let me--you wanna let me speed it up some?"

"Oh, I think I could do that, yes," Fraser agrees. "Why don't you go a little faster, Ray?"

Faster's good, faster's great, and Ray just keeps going and going, speeding up further and further--hey, Fraser didn't tell him to stop speeding up, right?--but then, _shit_, he's close, getting closer and closer and Fraser didn't say he could _come_, either, and oh, fuck, he's gonna die, he's gonna die right here with the phone tucked up against his shoulder and his pants around his ankles. "Fraser--_Ben_\--"

Fraser groans out loud, and Ray can just picture it: Fraser up at the top of that pole, not able to touch himself, not able to do anything but close his eyes for a very brief moment and think about Ray, so close he's losing it, so close he's got himself down to words of one syllable, which includes calling Fraser by his first name.

"Go on, Ray," Fraser growls. "Come for me."

And Ray is nothing if not an overachiever in this department, so he comes loud and raucous like he's trying to wake the neighbors, come streaking past his fingers and--uh--he'll clean that up later, doesn't matter, good good _so_ fucking good when it's with Fraser, even if it's just Fraser's voice in his ear, even if Fraser's too fucking far away in the ice and snow and cold and sun, and Ray collapses back into his sofa, panting out Fraser's name over and over.

"You have no idea what you sound like when you say 'Ben', do you?" Fraser murmurs. "God, I miss you."

"Miss you, too," Ray gasps. He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a soft whoosh. "I'm gonna make this up to you when you come home."

"Yes, you _are_," Fraser says, and oh fuck, he's growling again. Ray grins. "You're going to make it up until we _can't_ anymore."

"I'm down with that, I am _so_ down with that, I'm on the _floor_ I'm so down with that," Ray says. He's feeling fuzzy from the orgasm and he's just starting to get sleepy; a nap sounds great, if he could just get his clothes the rest of the way off.

"Well, we can always start there," Fraser says, and Ray can tell he's grinning, too. "Are you going to nap?"

"Thought I might."

"I wish I were there. I like it when you come so hard you have to nap on me."

"Like it, too," Ray agrees wholeheartedly. "Come home soon, Fraser."

"Two more weeks. We'll manage. I'll be thinking of you."

"Me, too."

There's not much else to say after that, so Ray lets Fraser go. He shucks his jeans, his shorts, the rest of what he was wearing, and he grabs some paper towels so he can swipe the come off the floor and the coffee table and--well, those magazines were a lost cause anyway.

He sinks into the couch and closes his eyes. It's really not the same without Fraser here, but Fraser's going to be back soon enough. Ray can't wait.

_-end-_


End file.
